Beneath The Surface
by StardustRebel
Summary: What if Sarah never said those words? What if "you have no power over me" was never spoken? What if Sara had just simply forgotten that elusive line?
1. Forgotten Lines

_I haven't written a fic in an extremely long time. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

"Damn, I can never remember that line." Sarah stood frozen, her mind a complete blank. Her ebony hair framed her face as she stared downward, trying to remember the line that always seemed to escape her. However, at this particular moment, she was rather pressed for time. Her eyes darted to the strange clock floating off to the side. One minute. Sixty seconds. That is all she had left. Thoughts of defeat raced quickly through her mind and she became horribly unfocused. She shut her eyes tight, trying to remember those few words that could set her and her brother Toby free. But as the clock chimed, her heart dropped. It was too late. She had not saved her brother, despite solving the Labyrinth. She had failed. When she opened her eyes again, half hoping that she would do so safe in her own room, her heart sank even further. Still standing, poised in front of her, was Jareth, the Goblin King of the Underground.

The tall, slender man in front of her with the messy blonde hair and the strange eyes was staring back at her, smirking. He had won. She had lost. He raised his hand to eye level and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the already disconnected world around them began to fly upward. Pieces of stone and stair were whirling about them at break neck speed. Sarah gasped and crouched down on the platform they were standing on, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight. She let out a scream but as far as she knew it made no sound. Pastel colors were flashing everywhere as the two figures fell, although remained on the platform. However, just as suddenly as it had began, the weightless feeling in Sarah's stomach stopped, and she opened her eyes.

It took a moment for her vision to recover. She had shut her eyes so tight that when she finally opened them, everything was blurry. With a quick shake of her head she rose back to her feet and tried to take in her surroundings. To her surprise, she was now in a grand courtyard. Elegant and yet strange flowers and various plants swirled around her like ribbons. The grass beneath her feet was the most vivid shade of green she had ever witnessed. Above her the sky was dark, speckled with small twinkling stars. The moon was full, and it shone down rays of pure blue beauty, which pooled at various spots throughout the courtyard. She could hear water running somewhere. It was a small, almost comforting sound. But all comfort came to a crashing halt when she realized that Jareth was still standing opposite her.

He wore a smug expression, along with his usual tight gray pants, riding boots, and a black flowing shirt that was unbuttoned almost all the way down to his waist. His hands were on his hips and he was looking at her in a way that Sarah could not describe. For a moment he seemed so beautiful that she couldn't bare to look at him. But as her head cleared, she glared at him.

"WHERE'S TOBY," she screamed, charging at him at full speed. He caught her wrists and held her a few inches away, that smug expression never leaving his face. He shook his head, smiling wickedly down at her.

"He has returned home, safe and sound," he said, his words piercing through Sarah like knives. "He shall sleep through the night and be none the wiser in the morning," he added. "You, however, are staying here, with me, forever," he said, a purely evil grin spreading on his face. Sarah couldn't move, she couldn't think, her head felt like it was full of bees. She could feel herself slipping, not just emotionally but physically as well. Her legs no longer seemed able to support her weight, and her knees buckled. Jareth quickly scooped her up in his arms. She had passed out, and he looked down at the girl in his arms, his expression changing drastically to one of concern. "If only she knew the truth," he said quietly to himself. He sighed and turned towards his castle. It loomed over him and rest of the Labyrinth as if it were a living, breathing being, watching over everything. With another shake of his head, he proceeded to enter the giant structure. When morning came, he was going to have to explain everything to Sarah. The question was, how was he going to do it without seeming like a selfish bastard


	2. The Fates

Sarah awoke with a start. The moment her eyes flew open she was pounding her fists in the air as if trying to hit something. She sat straight up, screaming something about a cruel monster stealing her baby brother. After a few moments of this she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Her arm whipped backwards and came in contact with something living. The small creature ended up flying in to the headboard of the bed she was sitting in. After a few choice words were spoken by this creature, Sarah stopped moving. "Hoggle?" she asked, recognizing the voice instantly. She twisted around to see a small dwarf sitting against the headboard rubbing his nose. "Hoggle! Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, getting out of the bed and biting her finger nails as she surveyed the damage.

"I'm okay I'm okay," Hoggle said quickly. He didn't seem angry or annoyed, and this concerned Sarah. She knew a good blow to the face would normally send him of in to a tangent, but for some reason he looked as if something horrible had happened. And as a flood of memories hit Sarah in the face like a fist, she understood why.

After a quick look around the room Sarah felt her heart sink. Although the contents and decor were quite beautiful, she was not back in her room at home. This room was much larger. The stone that it was built from was a light turquoise. The wooden bureau, bed frame, and wardrobe, were all painted black and adorned with various colored gems and thin gold swirls. As her eyes came back to the bed she saw that the linen was all the purest white she had ever seen. It all looked extremely comfortable. Sarah wanted nothing more than to climb back between the covers and drift off to sleep again. She would have too, if it hadn't been for the next thing she noticed. Hovering about five feet above the center of the bed, was a crystal. Rage overcame her and she hit the crystal with her fist as hard as she could. It flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Hoggle flinched. "You really shouldn't have done that," he said quietly.

"Why? Why the hell not? Should I let that coward of a King watch me? I may have been a few seconds too late to get out of this horrible place, but he is not going to keep an eye on me that easily!" she growled, her eyes narrowing at the broken shards on the floor.

"Oh I won't hmm?" said a male voice from behind her. Sarah spun on her heel and glared at the figure that was leaning casually against the wall. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't break those crystals, they aren't as easy to make as it may seem," Jareth said quietly. His tone wasn't sarcastic or smug at all, and this caught Sarah off guard. Her face softened slightly, although she didn't intend it to.

"I'm sorry," she said before she could stop herself.

"Hoggle would leave the two of us alone for a moment? I need to have a word with Sarah. No harm will come to her I promise," Jareth said, his tone almost soothing as he motioned towards the door. Hoggle nodded silently and hopped off the bed and went for the door. He took one last look behind him at the two before disappearing out of the room. Sarah frowned as she watched her friend go.

"Sarah," Jareth began cautiously. "Sarah you aren't the first girl to come to my Labyrinth. You aren't the first girl to fail at it either. Every human I have brought here has failed it thus far." His voice, although stern, held a drop of compassion. "The difference between you and every other person that has tried to solve my labyrinth is that when they did fail, they lost much more than a puzzle. They lost their lives." Sarah's eyes widened.

"So you're going to kill me then? Get on with it if that's the way. I don't really enjoy being here," she said coldly, her fists clenching in anger. Jareth sighed, and looked hurt.

"Sarah they didn't die because anyone killed them. They died because for whatever reason, the Fates did not see fit for them to live. Apparently being unable to solve a silly maze is reason for execution." Sarah's fists unclenched and her expression softened slightly. Jareth sighed and continued. "But for reasons I would like to come to understand, they let you live. You have a purpose that you have yet to serve Sarah, and I am determined to figure out what that purpose is. That is why I did not send you back with your brother. I feared the Fates would kill you if I had." Sarah turned away and crossed her arms against her chest.

"What do you care if I die or not?" she asked in a harsh, accusing tone. Within an instant Jareth was behind her, his hands slithering around her waist, whispering in her ear.

"Do not mistake me for a heartless ruler. I too am capable of compassion, kindness, and even love. Whatever the reason for the Fates keeping you alive, it has directly to do with me. And I do not enjoy not knowing my own destiny. You will remain here and things will play out as they are meant to." Sarah shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her neck and his hands on her waist. But she quickly regained her composure and spun around. She was about to give him a good slap in the face, but he had disappeared. Afraid that he was watching her through another crystal that might have been hidden somewhere in the room, she did not move. She just stood there, blinking at the empty spot where he had been standing, giving her best effort to not let the tears that were building up burst forward


	3. Surprises

_Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks for following guys!_

A knock on the door startled Sarah out of her tearful stupor. "Come in?" she called weakly from under the covers. She knew it wasn't Jareth. She knew he would never knock. With two light clicks the door opened and closed.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" said the voice of Hoggle quietly. Sarah's head appeared from under the giant comforter as Hoggle climbed on the bed. He knew the answer so he simply proceeded. "Jareth says he's sorry. About the crystal. He sent me to look after ya instead." Sarah turned her head towards her dwarf friend, a look of confusion on her face.

"Sorry? If he's sorry he can show it by sending me home," she snapped. Hoggle winced at her harsh tone. Sarah sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry Hoggle." Hoggle raised a hand to stop her.

"No need, I understand. But Jareth has asked me to come see if ya wouldn't mind com in' down to the gardens. He has a 'surprise' for ya." Hoggle looked down at his feet. Sarah wanted to say no, but agreed for Hoggle's sake.

The two walked in a painful silence. Sarah followed the dwarf down multiple stair cases and hallways. Just when she was beginning to believe the journey would never end, they stopped.

In front of them was a set of familiar looking double doors. After staring at them for a moment it clicked in Sarah's mind where she knew the doors from. They were exactly identical to the doors she went through to enter the labyrinth. Sarah shook her head.

"Im not going through those. It's another trick!" she shouted. Hoggle looked surprised.

"But Sarah," Hoggle said shyly, "Jareth will be so angry if you don't. I don't wanna go back to the Bog of Eternal Stench." But Sarah just continued shaking her head.

"I don't want to go back to the labyrinth," she screamed. The very thought brought her to he knees. Hoggle ran to console her but stopped suddenly.

Jareth was now standing behind Sarah, motioning for Hoggle to leave the crying girl be. With slight hesitation Hoggle retreated. Jareth sighed and knelt down next to Sarah, rubbing circles on her back. Startled, Sarah moved away from him. "Sarah, I know you think these doors lead back to the labyrinth. I promise there is just a garden on the other side." Sarah glared at him.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" she choked.

"No, not really. But I had _hoped _you would," he said quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He stood and held out a hand to help her to her feet. Sarah hesitated for a moment. She could still feel a slight tingle on her back where he had touched her. But with a look of suspicion she took his hand and rose to her feet.

"Sarah, you are now a guest here," Jareth began slowly, not letting her hand go. "I treat my guests very well and you shall be no different." His tone was stern and Sarah decided against pointing out her 'treatment' in the labyrinth. Instead she simply nodded unable to tear her eyes away from his. "Shall we then?" he asked, motioning towards the door with his free hand. Silently she nodded, and allowed him to lead her through the ominous looking doors.

The sunlight was almost blinding at first. Sarah threw her arm up to shield her eyes as they adjusted. After a few moments of frantic blinking she looked around at the splendid garden in front of her.

The sight that met Sarah's eyes was unbelievable. The flora alone was enough to make her gasp. Not only did each plant swirl in impossible directions, but the range of colors was mesmerizing. Everything from neon to pastel was there, blending together in an oddly perfect way. It was as if perfect harmony existed here. Nothing was out of place. And everything was dusted with a light layer of glitter.

Sarah was awe struck. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on she. She was speechless.

"I thought you might like it, Jareth chimed happily. "I put it together for you," he added quietly. Sarah shook her head to clear the fog that had clouded her mind for a moment.

"Why?" was all she could manage. Jarethe turned to face her, taking her other hand in his. Sarah hadn't even realized they were still holding hands.

"Because," he said, a soft smile forming on his face. "I know you love surprises.


	4. No More Peaches

Sarah had to tear her gaze away from his. Something in his eyes was scaring and intriguing to her all at the same time. Her expression faded from awe to concern. She quickly picked a spot on the ground and focused on it as hard as she could manage. Jareth frowned and slid one hand out of her grasp. He then slipped his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up, causing her eyes to meet his once more.

"Sarah, you have no reason to fear me anymore. You are my guest now. No harm will come to you. I promise," he said softly. Sarah struggled to speak. His gaze was frightfully intoxicating.

"Jareth, how can I believe you?" she murmured. Jareth feigned offense.

"My dear! I am many horrid things! But a liar is not one of them." He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He slid his hand back in to hers. "Do not worry your pretty little head. The worst part of your time here is long gone. You see, I am required to play this little game. Part of some kingly duty I suppose. As I mentioned before, all of the people I've brought here thus far have either failed, or been transported home. For whatever reason, you did neither. I respect you for that." Sarah nodded, the smile plastered on her face, her cheeks turning red at the thought of Jareth calling her pretty. She put the rest of the information in the back of her mind for a later time. He instantly took notice.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked quickly, a look of fear flooding his face.

"No!" Sarah said quickly, and a little too loudly. "No one has really called me pretty before," she said softly, almost whispering. Jareth frowned and gazed at the timid creature in front of him sternly.

"Then every person you have met thus far must be absolutely blind." Sarah's face went from red to scarlet in a flash. Jareth smiled at the display of embarrassment in front of him. Sarah averted her eyes to her spot on the ground again. The Goblin King shook his head before speaking again.

"Would you be so kind as to join me for lunch? I would imagine you are very hungry." Sarah looked up and smirked, catching Jareth off guard.

"Sure, but no more peaches," she said jokingly. Jareth smiled and nodded.

"No more peaches."


	5. Pet Names

Sarah stood stunned at the display of cuisine that was sprawled out on the table in front of her. All of her favorite foods were taking up one half of the enormous table, while the other half was occupied by dishes she had never seen before. Jareth was standing at the opposite end of the table, eyeing her with anticipation. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and motioned to the chair at her end.

"It isn't polite for a gentleman to sit before the lady does," he stated, a smirk spreading on his face as he observed the look of awe on hers. Sarah shook her head to snap herself out of her stupor.

"Right, sorry," she said quietly, taking a seat at her end of the table. "I couldn't help but notice," she began carefully as Jareth took his seat, "that the cook seems to have known exactly which foods to put at my end of the table." Jareth nodded and stared at his lap as if he were, of all things, embarrassed.

"Yes, well, I might have peaked in to your subconscious to see what you might like." Sarah's eyes widened at this confession, however she chose to let it slide. Something in the back of her mind told her that he was not going to read her mind for anything more important than her favorite foods.

"Well, it would appear that you got the information correct," she chimed, trying to sound friendly. Jareth perked up immediately. He smiled and instantly relaxed.

"And," he began cautiously, "I was sure to inform the cook that no peaches or peach products were used in the making of this meal." Sarah laughed, much to his relief.

"Thank you," Sarah said with an appreciative nod. Although the last thing on her mind at the time was food, she decided it would be best to try and eat. And it wasn't until she took her first bite of pizza that she realized how hungry she really was. After she finished off her second slide she dished herself out some pasta salad and made her way through that. All the while Jareth sat back in his chair, watching her thoughtfully. He held a crystal glass filled with a strange blue liquid in it lazily in his hand, sipping from it every few minutes. Once Sarah noticed him watching her she suddenly stopped eating. Jareth tilted his head, a look of confusion replacing the thoughtfulness on his face.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked.

"Not at all. I'm pretty full. This was quite the…" she stopped mid sentence and looked at him with shock in her eyes. "What did you just call me?" she asked, unable to stop herself. Jareth paused for a moment before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh! That's just the name I use for casual acquaintances," he said quickly. Sarah bit her lower lip and now it was her turn to look at her lap with embarrassment.

"I see," she said quietly. She couldn't understand why this answer disappointed her so much. It was just a word. Nothing more than that. But that word sparked a whirlwind of confusion in her mind. It shouldn't have mattered and she knew that. However, it did. Jareth sighed, and the small sound snapped Sarah out of her reverie. She made a mental note to stop letting her mind wander around him. Especially since this time she hadn't noticed that he was now standing next to her. She looked up at him from her chair, unsure of what to say. He held out his hand, and with surprising eagerness she took it.

"I want to show you something. Another surprise," he said quietly, a kind smile plastered on his face. Without hesitation Sarah rose from her seat and allowed him to lead her out of the dining room. Her head was spinning, and as he was leading her through corridor after corridor the spinning manifested itself physically. She must have lost her footing at some point because the next thing she knew she was headed for the floor. Before she managed to successfully crack her skull open on the stone, she was in his arms.

Jareth had one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He had picked her up before she could hit the floor. She could feel him breathing against her, and to her surprise, he was breathing quite hard.


End file.
